Brother, My Brother
by Pyro Psychotic
Summary: The final battle for the fate of Earth is upon all Ranger teams, past and present.But why is there a Ranger missing? What roles do Tommy and Jason have to play in this battle of souls? Read to find out! Warnings: Violence, references to Slash(guyxguy), AU(Alternate Universe)and high emotional content. Includes all teams from MM to Samurai. Rating may change.
1. Part 1

This was originally supposed to be part of a fic challenge I issued to myself, but as I wrote it, it took on a life of it's own and now I'm posting it here for others to enjoy! This was originally inspired by Brother, My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls but it took a much darker turn almost immediately so i guess some blame could be put on the Cradle of Filth and Disturbed songs that loved coming on while i was writing this on the bus.

This is much longer and single spaced in the main copy, so in order not to induce migraines I am splitting it up. This is also told mostly in 3rd person with any 1st person chapters being labeled with a name and title. Please feel free to ask any questions you may have!

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or any song lyrics that may appear. Those belong to their respective owners.

Warnings: It gets pretty violent and emotional, so if you can't handle that, please leave now.

Otherwise, Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Brother, My Brother

Part 1

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

They should be on the same team,

fighting side-by-side against their enemies.

Instead they face each other,

malice hurt and anger sparking between them,

across a battlefield about to be littered with

the bodies of both friend and foe alike.

The fight begins with simple street techniques,

nothing really stylized,

purely for wearing the other person down.

They are so engrossed in maiming each other

that they fail to notice

their respective sides have ceased battling

in order to watch their furious fight to,

possibly,

the death.

The reasons for their anger were lost on all present,

including themselves.

All they knew is they had to fight,

that neither of their prides would let them back down.

When the street fighting does not seem to be working,

they both launch into their own styles,

so different, yet so similar.

The two sides,

now completely enraptured by the raw animalistic display,

have slowly formed a ring around the two,

giving them plenty of space while still encircling them,

setting a limit as it were.

They had tried to reconcile,

both willing to give love a try again,

but that only served to widen the rift between them

until it would have taken far longer than either had to cross

had either even tried.

The fight continues for an impossible time,

neither fighter seeming to wear down,

even with the intensity of their blows raining down.

After so long, the first drop of blood was spilt,

flying through the air

as though propelled by wings of its own,

but neither man notices.

They continue their vicious assaults,

each trying to gain the upper hand over the other.

By now, both sides are calling to

their respective leaders,

pleading and begging them to separate,

to live to fight another day.

Neither listen,

instead upping their ferocity

to where even the evilest villain is shaking in fear.

They separate finally,

Feral glares sparking between them.

Each gives an inhuman growl

and then launch at impossible speeds towards each other

from their previous positions opposite across the circle.

They smash into one another,

the sound of their collision causing all present recoil in fear.

They continue their vicious feud,

making all present wonder what could have happened

to turn these once brothers/lovers so against each other.

The conflict stretches on,

tiring all else out just by watching it,

until a vicious victory cry rings out,

telling all present evil has won this day,

but evil does not celebrate its victory.

Instead they run,

sheer terror for their leader propelling their ships

until they are no longer in the same galaxy.

Those that are left for the side of good

stare in abject horror at the carnage their previous leader and ex-friend caused.

Their current leader lie heaped at his ex-lover's feet,

not even the minutest motion moving his mutilated form.

They are both so covered in blood,

it is hard to tell

who is worse injured

and

who originally wore red.

Their leader is snatched up with such force

That his limp head snaps back painfully

Then lolls once more onto his chest.

The creature of their former comrade

snarls out words so evil and fuming

the remaining soldiers shudder in fear.

"I'm better than you, _Tommy_!

I told you I would kill you the next time we met!

And _I_ keep my promises!"

Just as he is about to break the helpless human's neck,

a whispered question throws his world completely off its axis and out of orbit.

"Is it worth it, Jason?

Is it worth losing your heart…"

The broken body stutters out,

swallowing back blood to finish his inquiry.

"just to kill me?"

He's now panting so hard

and coughing so much blood

it is no question that he will die without help.

"What idiotic garbage are you spewing?

I didn't lose my heart!

I never had one."

It was meant more vicious than it came out,

But the sudden question had completely stunned him.

"yes..." rough blood soaked coughs steal the remainder of the sentence

and he fights valiantly to reclaim his words.

"You had a heart," he tries again,

pure unfiltered agony making thought and breath near impossible.

"You gave it to me and I..."

He hacks roughly again,

more blood seeping out of his broken mouth,

his team only staring in agony and anguish,

for all still present know that if their leader were to unmorph

he would be dead instantly,

the power and the suit the only barrier separating life and oblivion.

"I... never gave it back."

As fast as he can,

he slides off his left glove,

the white material making a limp plop as it hits the ground,

and with his barely working good hand

removes a bright silver band from a broken and dead ring finger,

holding the spotless token of love towards his ex-lover

as his hand spasms and jerks painfully.

"Until now, that is."

A fourth round of crimson liquid

is leaking from his being via his lungs.

"I give you back your heart, Jason.

...I won't ask for mine,

cus I know it died that day."

His breathing is harsher

and he knows that if something doesn't happen soon,

he'll die,

regardless of the suit.

The creature stares in wonder and broken aw

at the tiny circle enshrouded in his former flames mangled palm,

all of his fury dissipating immediately.

Lips suddenly drier than a desert,

Words begin tumbling forward,

Impacting like boulders from a rock slide.

"You kept it?"

Surprised confusion dominates as he swallows thickly,

desperately trying to keep his chapped mouth moist.

"Why? Why did you keep it?"

More blood pushes past bluing lips

as he forces out

"Because I …I…I…i…"

before he trails off,

eyelids flickering rapidly

and breath leaving in slow bursting exhales.

His team is still silent,

but now all of the women are sobbing,

and although they're trying to be strong,

not even the men are dry and clear eyed.

A flood of tears falling

as they begin to realize

that no matter how legendary Tommy is

he's still just a human

and humans die,

too easily and often too early.

Eyes still flickering,

Tommy uses the last of his impossible strength

to utter words that will always haunt the Rangers,

past present and future,

as well as Jason.

"I still l-l-love you, Jason

and I always will,

even if you kill me."

He stretches his injured neck as far as it allows

and places a quick tiny kiss

to a bloody cheek

before succumbing to another crimson coughing fit

that leaves him limp and quiet.

Blood mixes with tears,

flowing down both faces,

clearing tracks down Jason's

and streaking Tommy's

with pinkish rivulets that pool

on his cheeks before cascading down

in blush-colored waterfalls.

"Tommy," Jason chokes out

reaching up with his free hand,

fingertips registering the barest of heat

as he tries to wipe the pale face of tears

only to succeed in smearing them into streaks,

gory war paint befitting the recent battle.

"Wake up.

Please, Tommy, wake up!

WAKE UP!"

He cries and pleads as he slides suddenly to the ground,

cradling Tommy's body to his chest tightly gentle.

"Tommy…"

* * *

I do hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Part 2

I'm not a medical expert, nor do I regularly claim to be, so please forgive any inaccuracies. the PoV changes in this one from Jason or Billy's to members of the Dino thunder team at points. These will be easier to spot because Tommy will be referred to as Dr. O in these sections.

Warnings: High emotional content, near-death, description of a severely injured person.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters. I merely borrow them and leave them dazed and confused holding onto each other on a street corner in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Brother, My Brother

Part 2

The remaining team members gather around them,

forming a large, loving protective circle.

Billy,

Tommy's teammate in blue and Jason's former friend,

breaks from the circle,

squatting next to them on the mushy ground

saturated with blood...and water.

He reaches down to take a pulse

and, upon finding a slight one,

sets up a teleport back to their current base.

Jason and Tommy are first

followed quickly by Billy.

Tommy's latest team comes in a moment after that,

Trent and Conner moving to take Tommy

only for Jason to clasp him tighter and

shakily stand supported by Ethan and Kira.

All four young adults surround him,

guiding him to the med bay that Billy and Hayley had set up.

Both arrived minutes after and,

after several minutes and a shot of tranquilizer,

manage to pry Jason's stone grip from Tommy's simmering flesh.

Jason heaps on the floor in an unconscious pile

but gains no attention from anyone for a full 20 minutes

while they work vigorously to guide Tommy from the cloak of death.

The suit was first to go,

bearing the full extent of his injuries for all to see.

Anger flashes through all present,

directed at the man on the floor,

until they realize he is no longer the same person

that inflicted those wounds upon their mentor and friend.

That thought is what allows Kira to pull her focus from Dr. O

and instead move to get Jason on another bed

to be examined after Dr. O is safe.

The boys help her after they too snap out of their stupors,

most of their anger evaporating after seeing how vulnerable this

previously-evil man is once he realized just what he had done.

Once that is done and they all fully gather their wits,

they walk out of the med bay and back to the command center,

Ethan figuring out how to teleport the rest of Team Ranger back to base rather slowly.

Some of the older Rangers look as though they want to:

A. march back to the med bay and crowd around Tommy,

doing nothing but hurting him,

B. Find Jason and vaporize him after torturing him

or

C. Both A and B

but are stopped by Conner, Trent and Kira guarding the only hallway,

glares challenging anyone to try and get past them.

The older Rangers back down,

uneasily moving off to their rooms,

leaving the survivors from Ninja Storm to Samurai.

An awkward silence settles tightly,

broken enough to be comfortable

when Dustin from Ninja Storm makes a tense but appropriate joke,

and, following his example,

the rest of the teams strike conversations amongst themselves,

tension easing ever so slowly.

They all are worried, tense and weary,

from both the battle and current tensions.

Once the mood is light enough,

they divide into 10 mixed teams

to begin clearing the battle field of bodies,

friend and foe alike.

The dead Rangers, about 6 in total, are teleported back,

wrapped in sheets

and stored in a morgue-styled room with cold lockers.

The departed villains,

although they were being nice enough

by removing them from the battle field,

are not afforded the same luxury.

Conner digs crude graves about 7ft down

and the bodies are dumped in there.

They are covered back up

and after about 100 they are finally done,

with most of them being mere lackeys.

All in all it takes them 3 hours,

the sun now beginning it's slow descent to the horizon.

It is another 6 hours before anything is heard from the med bay,

the 8 younger teams setting shifts

so one person from each team is always up,

in case there is any news.

Each of the older teams send in representative as well,

the most level headed member of their respective teams.

About 14 people sit in the main room,

a clear separation between the older and younger Rangers being drawn.

Trent takes up guard duty by the hallway,

just in case anyone decided to try anything,

so he is the first to know when a throat clearing above his head

pierces the light hum of conversation.

All pairs of eyes are immediately on Billy,

searching for anything in his calm face.

Instead of addressing the wandering eyes,

Billy looks straight down at Trent,

addressing him in a leader's voice no one knew him to have.

"He is stable for right now, but I want you to get the rest of your team

and bring them back A.S.A.P., ok?"

Then his voice dips lower and quieter,

Trent having to strain to hear.

"He's really bad. Warn your team."

When mouths open as if to voice questions,

he silences them with one statement.

"He's stable."

With that he turned back down the hallway,

the automatic doors to the med bay opening and closing with a soft _swoosh_.

Not really even thinking,

Trent stands and jog/sprints to their shared rooms,

telling a semi-alert Kira what just happened and leaving Ethan to her mercy.

He ruefully wakes Conner,

knowing the other man had managed maybe 2 hours of sleep.

Once all involved are informed and mostly coherent,

Trent leads them to the med bay,

Ignoring the trickle of people into the residential area,

Undoubtedly about to inform their respective teams

Of Billy's one word diagnosis.

Before they are at the entrance,

The doors slide open to reveal Hayley,

her eyes dressed in red,

though it is impossible to tell if it's

from crying or sleeplessness.

A bit of both they collectively reason.

Hayley had helped Dr. O rebound after Jason both times,

And, although they did not last long either time,

It is obvious she still cares deeply for him.

She had even taken time off to play command center.

So to see her eyes still a bright, fresh scarlet had them worried.

Had something happened while they were getting ready?

Was Dr. O gone for good this time?

Questions about to choke them,

they start to speak,

only to preempted by her answering.

"He's still stable, guys.

I'm just worried."

She sighs, scrubbing her eyes for stray tears

before waving them in.

"But let's get inside. We still need to talk."

The doors part,

revealing Jason perched on his bed,

wide awake and considerably calmer,

nursing a half full coffee cup and

talking subduedly to Billy,

eyes flickering to the unconscious mummy

in the bed opposite his own.

The teens silently follow his gaze,

taking in their mentor's condition completely.

Some of the monitors and wiring look distinctly hospital

while others seem to belong on a Hollywood movie UFO,

A.K.A. normal for a Power Ranger,

and there isn't any part of Dr. O that is free from

bandages, plaster or gauze,

except possibly his lips

where a tube has been inserted,

forcing his shattered shell to breathe

and continue its feeble struggle to survive.

It is too much to stomach,

so before they both throw up,

Kira and Ethan look away,

leaving Conner and Trent to memorize every injury and bruise,

filing them away for future use.

They may have mostly forgiven Jason for what he did,

but that didn't mean he was getting off Scot-free.

The questions none of them want to ask hang stale in the air,

choking all with their heady oppressiveness.

_How is he?_

_Will he make it?_

After finishing his hushed conversation with Jason,

who sets his still half full cup on the nearby counter

and lies on the bed, back to them

curling on himself in shame,

Billy comes over,

looking at the team and Hayley with sympathy and understanding

before he draws their attention away from Tommy and onto himself.

He spends about 20 minutes babbling off medical jargon,

using the terms fractured, shattered, and comatose frequently.

Once he finishes,

Hayley and Ethan translate,

the latter only helping when it becomes too techy for Hayley.

The basics, as the non-techies understand, are

Tommy's in yet another coma,

he's messed up everything except his skull, spine, toes and pelvis

and after they de-mummify him,

he will need to be in a healing pod

to take care of the worst injuries.

How long is asked

and answered with an unknown.

Allowing it to sink in for a few seconds,

silence reigns,

contested by only quiet hissing and beeping.

"Go get some sleep, you four.

We'll tell everyone else."

Billy speaks up when he sees the conflicted gazes

jumping between Tommy's team as they mentally draw straws.

The young adults go with grateful nods and a swoosh,

leaving Billy and Hayley

with a "sleeping" Jason and a comatose Tommy.

Knowing Jason isn't asleep,

Billy walks over to him,

whispers in his ear

and leaves the sterile room,

waving a cautious Hayley out with him.

"What if he tries something?" her eyes say,

glistening with tears and distrust.

Shaking his head,

he ushers her out,

giving her a simple "he won't"

as the doors shut and lock behind him.

* * *

Please review and I hope you like it!


	3. I'd Come for You Jason PoV 1

This is Jason's PoV of what happened to make them hate each other through the time he is alone with Tommy in the med bay. The 2nd part will be post very soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters. Those belong to Disney I believe. I also don't own the song referenced in the title and in the story. That belongs to Nickelback. I do however own the 3 OCs that show up in this chapter so please don't take them without permission.

Warnings: Parts of this chapter deal with martial arts. I consulted a friend of mine who takes karate and she has assured me that the exchange between the OCs and Jason is respectful according to her. If it is incorrect, please feel free to tell me. I don't lik being disrespectful of anything. Other warnings include mentions of violence, slash and homosexuality. If any of these topics make you squeemish, then please leave.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

I'd Come for You

Jason PoV

Part 1

He looks so small hidden under all of those bandages,

like a little kid when you turn them into a TP mummy,

except he isn't like that for fun.

He's like that because of me.

Because I was so angry and upset and hurt

I nearly killed the one person who's ever seen

the loving side to me

just because of a misunderstanding.

Looking back now it seems so ridiculous.

A simple misunderstanding that snowballed into a full-blown catastrophe,

A simple sentence that rocked my world and vaporized his.

_It's not like I'm in love with him_

Who knew that simple overheard sentence could bring about the

end of the greatest love either of us had ever known.

The look on his face when I turned around told me

_**I**_ should have known.

I knew Tommy was incredibly insecure being in any kind of relationship,

especially after the infamous Letter and his fucked up childhood,

but I could never have imagined that all it would take

is a simple sentence to disintegrate his simple security.

I opened my mouth to explain,

to try and say it wasn't about him,

which it really wasn't,

but he took off,

running out of our apartment

as though Rita had just asked him to marry her.

I just stood there,

Frozen as my heart shattered at his expression forever branded into my mind.

I went to the dojo later,

Hoping beyond hope that he would be there.

He wasn't.

I taught all of our classes that day,

even though it was our day off.

I told the other instructors to go home,

spend time with their families.

I didn't tell them I had just annihilated mine.

The students must have noticed,

always so bright and intuitive,

because I know they were taking it easy on me.

As I finished up for the night,

3 of the older students approached me,

wanting to talk.

Frank and David showered me in concern

while Jason spoke.

Before you ask yes it did get confusing during class somedays.

"Is everything ok, Sensei? You don't seem to be all here."

He took a moment to look around before continuing,

his next words keeping my heart in pieces.

"I don't see Tommy around. Did something happen to him?"

It took all of my strength not to breakdown right then.

"Tommy won't be teaching for a while."

3 sets of wounded puppy eyes stared back at me,

and made me feel even guiltier

to know that I was the cause.

When they first came to us,

the boys were ridiculed for being gay.

It had gotten so bad

that they either could take a martial arts class

and learn to manage their anger

or be expelled from school.

When Tommy heard this, he made them his special project.

They had grown close over the years

and Tommy was like an older brother to them.

"What happened?"

David calmly forced out.

He was the worst one out of the group

and he had still scared me.

I considered lying to them,

but the looks I was slowly receiving

told me that was not a wise idea,

so I told them the truth,

sparing no details.

When I finished,

They had gone from slowly becoming angry

to sympathetic.

For who I could not tell,

But I had secretly hoped it was for Tommy.

I may have been the one wronged,

But I already blamed myself and Tommy deserved someone on his side.

They told me it would be alright,

That a love like mine and Tommy's couldn't be broken so easily

And that it would work itself out.

I wish they had been right.

Jason and Frank each gave me a bruising hug

while David gave me a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

That had sent a pang of misery and pain through my being.

Tommy always did that for anyone he saw was having a really bad day.

The jingling of the bell pierced the quiet as they left,

Leaving me with growing darkness and my thoughts.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. I'd Come for You Jason PoV 2

Next part

Warnings: Brief mention of medical description, strong emotional content and a past homosexual relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue. Disney owns it I believe. I merely borrow, like a movie from Blockbuster.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

I'd Come for You

Jason PoV 2

I locked up and headed back to the apartment.

The whole way home,

I wished he was waiting for me at home,

That we could talk and get over this

And go back to how we were before this morning.

Again my wish was fruitless.

I arrived home to see everything the same as I had left it.

I had thought that meant something good.

The bedroom was a completely different story.

Drawers from the dresser were hanging out,

half of their contents missing.

I ran to the bathroom,

hoping he was just leaving for the night.

A missing toothbrush and other toiletries told me otherwise.

This was it.

He wasn't coming back.

He was gone for good.

Once when we were joking around,

I had asked him

what would be the one sign,

if he moved in with someone,

that he was leaving for good

and he had calmly replied his toothbrush.

He had kept the very first one he had ever gotten,

never used it anymore but still he kept it.

"If that's gone, then so am I."

I had laughed at him a bit then,

But once I saw that sight in front of me,

I wasn't laughing anymore.

He never came by while I was there,

But his things had slowly begun to disappear

until the only thing left of him was a picture of our first Christmas as a couple.

He was smiling at me as I took the picture

while itching the new emerald-colored sweater I had gotten him.

It had been a long time since he had worn green

and he didn't really like it too much,

but he caved when I told him how amazing it looked on him.

That was the only picture I still had left of him

And I've cherished it ever since then,

Even as my resentment against him grew.

I had felt so betrayed that he didn't even want to talk,

Choosing instead to change his number and ignore me.

He had even turned most of my so-called friends against me.

Deep down I knew he wouldn't do that on purpose,

Tommy just has that effect on people

Making them always want to stick up for him,

Especially after Kim when he wouldn't do it himself,

But at that time I wasn't thinking clearly.

When I heard rumors of him having been with someone else

_while_ we were still together, I hated him.

That hate had grown to take me over and led me to my current position.

We had also tried to get back together about a year before the rumors started,

But the distrust was still too raw and it didn't work.

I'm still staring at him when I come out of my memories,

Billy's words echoing loudly in my ears.

"_There never was anyone else. Only after you split._"

I had heard about Hayley from Billy,

so I know she and Tommy had been an item twice,

But just like me and him the second time,

they didn't last.

I know she was wary about leaving me alone with him in such a vulnerable state,

But I would never hurt him.

Not now and not ever again.

Not after he told me he would still love me,

Even if I killed him.

I'm still staring at him as words begin to pour out of my mouth,

Forming themselves into a song.

Our stay-together song.

We had promised that if anything ever happened,

We would listen to that song and think about it.

It had helped us through some smaller fights,

Like underwear not folded or socks and towels on the floor,

But I guess it wasn't enough that time around.

Right when I get to "_This I vow"_

I make my own vow,

That no matter what happens after this,

I will always love him

And if he wants me,

I will always come for him.

I finally move from the bed I'm on

And cross the room so I'm by his side,

As I always should have been.

Feeling tears well up,

I lean down and gently plant a kiss on his gauze-covered forehead

Before leaning mine on his gently.

"I'll do anything to make this right,

Even if it means I can't have you.

I love you, Tommy Oliver,

so you better not die on me."

I barely have enough time to scamper back to my bed

And fake sleep when the doors begin to open.

"It's just me Jase."

Billy states as he walks back in,

A smirk present in his voice.

My heart is in my throat with what he says next.

"I heard what you said."

I bolt upright and about to panic

When I see the smile on his face.

"I didn't think you were such a romantic.

And nice choice with Nickelback.

Just go with Far Away next time."

I laughed at him and we spent the next few minutes arguing

about the best love songs.

My Heart Will Go On did not make that conversation.

I'm beginning to warm up to the idea of talking to people again

when Billy makes a brilliant yet terrifying suggestion.

"Why don't we go talk to the team?

You can tell them what I just heard

and I doubt immensely they will still harbor animosity towards you."

I know I've gone four shades paler than I am

when Billy puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe. One comatose friend is enough."

I take a few calming breaths

before speaking in a voice so wobbly and fearful

I can't believe it is mine.

"Do... I...have to?"

He nods, squeezing my shoulder as he says

"If they don't believe you,

then they don't deserve to be your friends."

I looked at him with tears shining in my eyes,

a huge smile stretching my face a little uncomfortably.

"Thanks, Billy. You are the best friend a guy could want."

A smile in return as he replies,

"Your Welcome, Jase. Now lets get this over with so you can get back here rather expediently."

I shake my head with a huge grin as I realize that,

no matter how old he gets,

Billy still talks as though he reads the dictionary.

Getting off the bed proves to be a minor inconvenience,

my body now protesting my fight-athon,

but I manage it and with help,

I'm walking out of the doors and into the main room,

face to face with my former teammates almost immediately.

Murderous is far too tame to describe how they appear.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
